I Know Something You Don't Know
by Deadvil theory
Summary: “…Oh… Oh. Alright.” Anzu pushed her drink to the side and leaned forward conspicuously. “Here’s something you don’t know.” - Just a conversation between friends.


**Title: **I know something you don't know.  
**Fandom:** Yu Gi Oh  
**Word Count: **1,478  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **"…Oh… _Oh._ Alright." Anzu pushed her drink to the side and leaned forward conspicuously. "Here's something you don't know."

**A/N:** Oi. Rylen here. So this was composed on the 10 minute bus ride to school, written over a 45 minute lunch break and un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine, and I used the Japanese names. Because I like them better.

**Warnings**: Mentions of boyxboy inclinations.

**Disclaimer**: Are you kidding? If I owned it, Jou and Kaiba would be screwing. Every. Episode.

**I know something you don't know.**

Yugi fidgeted as he waited for his friend to emerge from the school building. It was a bright, cheerful – and as some would say, _super special awesome_ day, and being a _super special awesome _Saturday, school got out early. Yugi had Maths last while Anzu had gym, so this explained why the short spiky haired teen found himself waiting at the gang's favorite tree for his best friend. Well, the only one who possessed common sense at any rate.

Pulling himself out of this thoughts just in time to spot said friend hurry out the front doors, Yugi waved to get her attention. The brunette smiled and waved back, slowing her pace when she realized she had been beaten to their meeting place.

"Hey. Where are Jou and Honda?" She questioned dropping her bag on a shady part of the ground, following it down with grunt. Yugi shrugged helplessly.

"Detention." Anzu rolled her eyes and let out a good natured sigh with the grace and precision of one who has done it a thousand times before.

"Are we waiting here then?" She asked, settling down and getting ready to take a well deserved nap for the half hour it would take the boys to get out of detention. When Yugi failed to answer, Anzu peered up at her shorter friend.

"Yugi?" The boy looked startled and laughed nervously, adjusting the straps on his bag.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would… well I've wanted to talk to you for a while, so if you're not busy or anything, I thought we could go out to the café by the museum." Anzu sat up and brushed the dirt off her knees.

"Why not wait for the others and then go?" Anzu was well aware of the shorter boys supposed crush, and the conversation was making her more than a little nervous.

Yugi scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground. "Well, actually I wanted to talk to you about it before I told the guys…" He told her, his voice a notch quieter than it usually was. The brunette immediately felt guilty, and stood up bringing her bag with her.

"Alright then. They'll probably know where to find us when they're done anyway." Yugi nodded and smiled gratefully, hurrying after Anzu as she started down the sidewalk towards the Domino Museum.

--

The small café was busy, but not overly so, allowing Anzu and Yugi to take a seat at one of the small two person tables by the window. Getting comfortable, Anzu ordered a strawberry milkshake while Yugi ordered a chocolate one. The drinks arrived in a timely fashion, and Anzu observed Yugi closely while he fiddled with his glass, debating over what he was going to say.

"Anzu, I…" Yugi wrinkled his nose, and looked out the window nervously as he absently chewed his lip, something the brunette girl had only seen him do on occasions when he was thinking about something difficult. _Usually involving Yami._. A small voice at the back of her head reminded her and Anzu had to sit back and look at that thought for a moment.

_Why yes. Yes I believe that expression _does_ relate directly to Yami._ She told the voice, who she will from now on call Lucy, just for the hell of it. (After all, when 3 other people you know have names for the voices in the back of their heads, why not jump on the bandwagon?) In fact, the last time Tea had seen that particular expression, Yugi had been in the middle of a chess game with Yami and he had been clearly getting his ass kicked.

"Yugi? Is this about Yami?" She asked, taking a stab in the dark. The boy started, and shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, no. Not really." Anzu made a small 'ah' sound in the back of her throat and settled in to wait for her friend to continue. After a minute, Yugi did.

"Anzu, you always tell us that you're our friend because of _who _we are, not what we are right?" Anzu, for her part, put down her drink and frowned.

"Of course. I love you guys because you're you, not because you're the King of Games, or because you have a 5,000 year old spirit inside you. I've been your friend since before that, and I'll stick with you through thick and thin. You know that." The boy didn't look relieved by her admission and looked doubtful about what he was planning to say next.

"So… even if there was something… _different_ about me, you'd still be my friend?" He asked running his fingers over the table and tracing random patters in the grain. The brunette set aside her glass and put her hands over Yugi's.

"You know I would. What is this about?" She asked gently, trying to coax her friend to get to the root of what was bothering him. She watched as Yugi took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"AnzuIthinkI'mgay." The brunette blinked, all her nervousness flooding out of her in wave.

"Huh?" Yugi placed his hands over top of hers and repeated himself slowly.

"I. Think. I'm. Gay." Anzu sat back and looked at her friend.

"Oh. Is… that all?" She asked, double checking that this admission was all he had wanted to talk about. Yugi pouted.

"Anzu, I just came out of the _closet_ and all you can say is 'Is that all?!' Shouldn't you… I don't know, have some sort of reaction that isn't calm?!" The teens violet eyes were wide and his face was just a little too pale. Anzu feared that he was on his way to develop a twitch somewhere in the vicinity of his left eye.

Anzu leaned back in her chair and brought the strawberry shake to her lips, humming thoughtfully as she tapped the straw against her closed mouth. Watching Yugi who wore an expression of anxiety crossed with exasperation, the girl set all four legs of her chair back on the ground.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. You are a boy, correct?" Waiting for Yugi's conformational nod, she continued. "And I am you're best friend. Right?" Her voice dared him to state otherwise, so he merely nodded again, his raised eyebrows and pursed lips indicating that he had no clue as to where this conversation was going anymore.

"Yugi, being a member of the female gender, and also your best friend, it is my duty to know these things about you, even before you do." She explained slowly. (She tactfully left out the part about a gaydar, because when your best friend first admits he's gay, it's really not good to tell him you're secretly a yaoi fangirl. At least, not this soon, anyway.) She shrugged at his look of awe.

"I know stuff about all of you that you probably wouldn't suspect I know." Yugi stared at her for a minute before leaning back and relaxing his posture.

"Seriously?" He asked. Anzu nodded.

"Seriously Yugi."

"So… you're not upset?" She shook her head. "Of course not!" Yugi looked relieved as he reached for his chocolate shake, which had been up till now, untouched.

"Alright. What else do you know about… well, us includes Jou and Honda right?" At her nod he continued.

"Alright. What else do you know that I don't?" He asked, bringing his legs up to cross them on the chair. Anzu smiled.

"I know Honda sleeps with a stuffed rabbit he calls Mr. Snuffleuffagus." Yugi blinked un-phased and took the cherry from the top of his drink and popped it in his mouth.

"Jou has the hots for Kaiba." Yugi snorted and licked his spoon clean of any whipped cream. "_That_ I know." He assured her, sitting back and circling his hands around this cool glass. Anzu pondered for another minute.

"Oh! Honda and Otogi have a shared journal." Yugi paused before a slow grin took over his features. "So _that's_ what it was…" He muttered, just loud enough to make Anzu laugh.

"…Oh… _Oh._ Alright." Anzu pushed her drink to the side and leaned forward conspicuously. "Here's something you don't know." She said quietly waiting for Yugi to lean forward to hear her better before continuing.

"Yami's gay too."

-End-


End file.
